Winx Club: Trinity
by AnimeJanice
Summary: A new fairy enters Alfea School of Magic and falls for a boy who was already taken by another. Will she ever be with him or be crushed by the other girl?
1. Fairy of Mother Earth

Another Year at Alfea, school for Fairies and Magix. It was hard for a new student who just learn that she had Winx Magic, but no one knows what her powers were. A mix of two magic that were combined when she was being attack by unknown foes, even if they saw it they did not know what power it was.

"Why must I go to a school that teaches me how to use my powers?" she asked herself while bringing her bags to her newly dorm room. A tan skin girl with strawberry knee high hair and a particilar punk style clothes that only the Asians would wear in Japan. Her appearance would stand out that the girls would talk behind her back when she was 5 foot away, but did she care? No.

Once she entered her room, and learn that she had a roommate. She aparently also didn't cared what she wore, a classic geek wear with pink glasses.

"Hi, you must be my new roommate! My name is Valessa King" said the green eye girl, who had a books around her.

"Yeah hey, I am Trinity Minx" all she said, as she walk to side of the room and just drop off her things and took off with her portfolio. Which made Valessa kind of sad.

She started to wonder about the school and campus, as girls glared at her as she passes them, but she didnt acre at all.

"Now where is that art studio?" she thought as she looked after room after rooms, not knowing where to turn next. "This is just plain stupid" she said out loud while she was in the fields, then she fell backwards on purpose and landed on the grass. But she didn't realize that her drawings came falling out from the portfolio she brought with her.

"Do I dare to care about it? She asked about it, as her eys wondered towards the blue skye.

"You should care, these are very lovely drawings you have here" said a male voice.

Startled by the voice she quickly jump up and turn around, and there was a young man with long navy blue hair, and a handsome complextion that made her blush beyond her wildest dreams.

"I believed that you drop these" he said as he handed her the drawings.

"Yeah...sorry about that, I didn't really meant to drop them like that" said Trinity

"You must be a new fairy at Alfea, my name is Helia and I am from Red Fountian" said Helia

"Red Fountian? Is that a school for boy fairies?" asked Trinity with a friendly smirk on her face.

"Haha, very funny" he said with a smile, "It's like a Hero school".

"Oh, I get it, to rescue the princess and such, I thought that Hero's were born like that" said Trinity

"Well sometimes but others train to be one" said Helia, as he sad down on the grass, then Trinity join him.

"So do you have a special reason why you are here training as a Hero?" asked Trinity

"Not really, my uncle is the Head Master of Red Fountian and at first I didn't really wanted to be a Hero" said Helia

"No? What was your first choice before?" asked Trinity

"An artist" he said as he looked up at the red skye, as the sun was setting around them.

She was amazed at what a guy he was, she felted like she knew him all her life. And yet her heart was racing, as the seconds went by.

"An Artist huh...well that seemed to be a good choice, I want to become an Artist also. Not just another fairy" she said as she put her arms around her legs.

"What about a cute Talented Fairy then" he said with a smile.

"Did he just call me cute?" she thought as her heart started to race even more.

Then the moment of true, he genlty kiss her on the forehead , "Well good nite then, I'll see you around" as he got up and started to walk away into the starry night.

She was in cloud 9 at the moment, as she couldn't shake the feeling off her. She grab her stuff and started to run towards the school with a lovely dovely feeling. As she entered her room, she was greeted by her roommate, Valessa.

"And where were you?" asked the curious green eye girl

"I am not telling!" said she with a melody voice.

"I think I am going to like it here." she said with a happy tone of voice.

"Ahh, I see, so you meet one of the Red Fountian boys?" she said.

"How did you know?" asked Trinity with a shock face.

"90% of the girls here are here for the Red Fountian Boys and they are mostly airheads" said Valessa

"Uh huh..." said the strawberry head girl

"Anyway let's go for dinner now" said Valessa

On the way downstairs she passed by the 5 know fairies, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna. She they walked by, Trinity over heard the one name Flora talked about Helia.

"What, how does she know him" thought Trinity

"I see she is talking about her new boyfriend, Helia I think" said Valessa

"What? But he and I met him and he kissed me on the forehead" she thought.

The evening came and went, night time came and Trinity was on the roof top. Thinking about the events that happen that day.

"Why did he even kissed him..." she thought

To Be Continued

By AnimeJanice


	2. Love and Power

The next morning it was Trinity's first day of classes, she didn't felt up to it.

"I don't really want to go" she said as she tryed to snuggle back into her bed.

"You don't really have a choice!" said Valessa, as she use her powers to shove Trinity out of bed and dressed her up.

"God I hate you" said Trintiy as she ate a cereal bar

"I know, I know" said Valessa

They headed towards her first class which was to see what powers the girls have. Trinity came in with Valessa and the girls started to stare and whisper at eacother.

"Take a picture it last longer" said Trinity with her cocky attitude, as she made her way to her desk.

"Just try and take it easy okay" said Valessa as she sad behind her.

"Okay class, since everybody had showed us what powers each and everyone of you have, and since Trinity just came here yesturday and you come up and here and show us what you have?" asked Professor Palladium

At first she didn't wanted to come up there, but then Helia came to mind and she finally stood up. One girl was about to trip her, but Trinity caught up tp her by kicking her leg out of the way. She gave a loud yipe, the Professor heard her and asked her to be quite. Once she came up in front of everybody, she look at the Professor.

"Well for starters, I don't know what my powers are as if right. But they only came to me twice durning my life time"said Trinity

"Well then, I want you to close your eyes and try to block everything out of your mind and try to focus on that one point where you can sense your inner magic" he said

She closed her eyes and all she could see was darkness, until one flicker of warn light was seen from far away. Her mind followed it, but once she caught up to it there was nothing.

"What? I thought it would be here" she thought, then she sense something from behind her

She quickly look behind and her eyes widen as she glaze upon a firery sight, it was coming towards her and it felt like it went threw her body. In reality she started to scream, the students became frighten and the Professor tryed to help her snap out of it, but nothing help.

"Quickly someone get Ms. Feragonda!" he yelled, as she held on to the screaming girl.

In her mind she felt like she was battling a fire demon, she tryed to run but it always caught up to her. Until she kneed down and begged the demon not to harm her, fore she had not done anything wrong. Then the fire started to settle down, she looked at it one more time and saw the true being in that fire. A Phoenix.

"What...are you the one who...helped me before? You feel the same..." she said, as tears flowed down her face.

The Giant Phoenix nodded it's head and gently flew towards her, then granted her powers. She felt the energy all around her body and then in reality she started to transform. The Professor was amazed.

She transform into the Mother Earth Fairy, at the Enchantix level. Her hair flowed like the great rivers and her outfit glittered like the northern lights, she became the next ultimated fairy. Her classmates were in shock, and also Trinity.

"I am the Fairy of Mother Earth and I swear to protech it's beauty" she said, as her wings fluttered and spread her fairy dusk on the plants near by and it bloomed with a healty glow.

"Wow...even Flora's magic doesn't do that" said one of the girls.

Then Ms. Feragonda came in and was stunned to see a new student that became an ultimate fairy, so did Bloom and the others came in.

"Mother Earth...but I thought that title was mind" said Flora

"Well then...Bloom may I ask you a flavor?" ask Ms F

"Yes, what is it?" she asked

"Can you take her under your wing and teach her how to use her powers?" said Ms. F

"What, me? I don't know what to say" said Bloom and she thought for a moment, "Yes, yes I will".

"Good, you may begun when you want to" said Ms. F as she walked away with a smile.

The other girls started to amired Trinity who was still in her Enchantix form, she looked at herself also.

"Wow Trinity you are totally awesome!" said Valessa

"As if she wants to hang around a loser like you!" said one of the girls

"Thank you Valessa, I guess class is over, wanna get a bite to eat?" ask Trinity, "Just because I look hot doens't mean I am like you other girls".

She transform back into herself, with her punk style clothes and strawberry hair, and both walked out of the class together.

"Um...Bloom your ot really going to teach her are you?" ask Flora, with a nervous look.

"I have too, Ms F asked me to and how offend do you get to teach a new Enchantic Fairy?" said Bloom

"But I thought I was the fairy of Earth?" ask Flora

"But you are, just not a Mother Earth. It's the highest title out there and she has it" said Stella

Then Flora burst into tears and ran off, with the others a little confused. Was she jealous?

In town, both Trinity and Valessa had a girls night out. Trinity started to like the magic world of Punk style clothes and trend, once they were done they were about to go home until.

"Wait I think I forgot my other bag in the shoe store!" said Valessa

"You can go ahead I'll wait here" said Trinity who sad on the bench.

So Valessa started to run towards the shop that the were in, and Trinity was left to wait. She started at the magenta skye and started to remember him again, but tryed to shake it.

"What was I thinking! Man I should just forget about him" she thought

Until she hear some guys laughing from behind her from where she was sitting, and felted like she knew one of the voices and she looked, and there was he. Helia also noticed.

"Hey I remember you, we met yesturday" said Helia, and was with Brandon.

"Oh yeah, hi I guess" said Trinity.

"Are you the one who just Enchantix on her first day?" ask Brandon

"Huh...how did you..." said Trinity

"My girl Stella text me, man your a legend now" said Brandon

"Oh...well if I am, I don't wanna be a legend" said Trinity with a fake smile and a sweatdrop on her forehead.

"So what are you doing later?" ask Helia

"Wha...?" said Trinity with a shock look, "But I thought that you and that girl Flora were..."

"Well not really...I didn't ask her yet" said Helia, with a nervous look

"So you are free..." said Trinity

"So do you..." said Helia until she cut him off

"I'll think about it okay!" said she with a nervous looks, as she pick up her stuff and ran for the bus. Then Valessa finally showed up.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" she yelled as she also got on the bus. As the bus left, Trinity felt so relief.

"So how is this going to work, I know that you did like Flora but her?" said Brandon

"I know but this girl makes me feel so at peace" said Helia

"Yeah but if Flora finds out that you ask Trinity out" said Brandon

"I have to simlpy tell her the true, I like Trinity more" said Helia, as he started to walk away. The Brandon followed.

Later that evening, Brandon text to Stella. Who was in Bloom's room with the others.

"Ah! I got a text from Brandon about Helia!" said Stella with a annoying squeal

"Helia! What did he text? Is he going to ask me out?" said Flora with her hopes up.

Then Stella kinda frown, and she looked at Flora.

"So what is it?" ask Bloom

"Helia just ask Trinity out" said Stella

"...what...but he...I thought that" said Flora with a shock expression, then started to cry out.

To Be Continued

By AnimeJanice


	3. I Do

Later that weekend, Trinity still couldn't decided what to do. One of the hottest guys from Red Fountian had ask her out and stil could not give an answer right away. She was in her room, holding her hamster and pondering what to do.

"I should just say yes and get it over with it! But still...ah! I don't know what to say! I like the guy but does he like, like me?" she asked herself.

"Hasn't it been like a week" asked Valessa, who was reading a book and sitting on her sofa

"Yeah, it has been. I should see him today...should I?" asked Trinity

"If you don't, you may lose him" said Valessa, who started to read another book.

"But I have to meet that girl Bloom today, so I can began my training with her" said Trinity who was laying on the bed and was holding her hamster.

"Isn't that in like 3 minutes?" said Valessa who gave her a smirk

"WHAT!! Why didn't you say anything??" yelled Trinity who almost threw her hamster in mid-air, she put him back in his cage and ran off.

"Yup, I can see why we are friends, she needs me" said Valessa with a smile.

She ran as fast as she can towards the lake, were Bloom and her friends were waiting. She kept looking at the time.

"Why should we even bother coming here if she is going to be late?" said Tecna, who was sitting on a rock.

"Or maybe she just forgot" said Flora with an attitude

"What's wrong Flora? Ever since you heard that Helia asked Trinity out, you haven't been the same" said Musa

"He should have asked me!" yelled Flora

"Just deal with it, if he likes her he should be with her" said Stella, trying to make things a little awkward.

Just then Bloom could see Trinity running like the wind, she accidently step on a flower which made Flora mad, but then Trinity ran back to the flower and healed it right on the spot.

"Sorry I am late, I kinda forgot what day was today" said Trinity

"It's okay, now that your here lets get started" said Bloom

"Right" said Trinity.

That moment Helia, came by the Alfea school and looking for Trinity, since he could not really enter inside the school he tryed something else and that was when he notice Valessa sitting under the tree reading, he reconize her from the other time.

"Hey isn't that her friend?" thought Helia, so he walked over to her.

"Hi...um is Trinity around here?" asked Helia, who made Valessa jump up in a panic.

"What?!? Oh it's only you, sorry you kinda surprised me there haha" said Valessa who picked up her book with a nervous look.

"Is your friend here by any chance?" said Helia

"Oh Trinity, she is by the lake training with Bloom today" said Valessa

"Thanks" said Helia as he rushed over by the gate

"Trinity you don't know how lucky you are" said Valessa, as she held her book.

Durning the training Bloom and Trinity were in there Enchantix form and above the lake, while Bloom was asking her to try and control the water that was being form into a giant ball above them both.

"Wow this is soo awesome!" said Stella, with amazement

"Yeah, she is already learning more and more" said Musa

"How's this Bloom?" ask Trinity, who was trying her best to control the waters flow

"That's right, just a little more and you can create a whirl wave" said Bloom

Just then when she saw Helia, her focus broke and the ball of water came crashing down on both Bloom and Trinity. They were both soak and wet, and Trinity had a embrassing smile on her face, then both burst out laughing.

"Omg, I am sooo sorry about that Bloom" said Trinty as she tryed to shake some water off

"It's okay" said Bloom as she too tryed to shake some water off

"Hey Trinity, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Helia

"Ah...yeah sure, why not, heh" said Trinity who was a little shy at first, with her Enchantic form she flew towards Helia. Which Flora watching from a distance.

"So um...have you got an answer for me yet?" ask Helia

"Yeah...I think" said Trinity

From the distance the girls watch as Trinity kissed Helia on the cheek, and Flora wanted to cry but tryed to hold it together. They held hands and talked for abit until Helia had to go, he kiss her on the forehead and was on his way.

"Okay, see you later on. I'll come and pick you up" said Helia as he walked away waving at Trinity.

"Yeah...see ya" said Trinity with a blush face.

"Ahh, you are going out right!" said Stella who put her arm around Trinity and gave her a pat on the head.

"Yeah" said Trinity, who transform back to her casual clothes.

"You had such good taste also!" said Musa

"So training went well today and should we try again tomorrow?" ask Bloom

"It's sounds great, so were off for the day?" asked Trinity

"Yup, see you tomorrow then" said Bloom, then Trinity took off.

Flora became every upset once she was gone, and her friends tryed to comfort her.

"You should try to be happy for both of them Flora, it wasn't met to be for you" said Stella

"Stella please, look Flora just try to forget about them okay. You have to be stronge" said Bloom

Once Trinity return back to the school, she had less then two hours to get ready for her date. She ran to her closet and was throwing her clothes out on her bed and a few fell on Valessa who was trying to clean up.

"So I am guessing that it went well?" asked Valessa, as she remove the shirt that landed on her head, and tossed it back to Trinity

"OMG! I can't believe I atcually said YES!" yeled Trinity who was excited, "Can you help me please!  
". As she made her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but I am warning you that I have never been on a date also!" said Valessa with a smile

To Be Continued

By AnimeJanice


End file.
